


Always by your side

by simple_stuffs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, DenNor, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simple_stuffs/pseuds/simple_stuffs
Summary: There was no getting around a Union, only working through it...





	Always by your side

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote based heavily on the 3rd episode of FarbrorEstersPojkar's The Nordics series.

“...He’s the king of Sweden.” 

As soon as Norway heard those words, his heart dropped. His king could not be telling him what he thought he was telling him. Throughout the king’s whole life, Norway had not been more angry with his ruler. 

“I’m with Denmark, how did this happen?!” Norway exclaimed, not wanting to believe what he was just told. 

“You’re his and you can’t do anything about it!” the king said. 

Norway wanted absolutely no part of this union at all.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The two met in a secluded part of the castle grounds. There, Norway told Denmark what had happened, and showed him the signed document as well. He really didn’t want to see Denmark’s face when he learned about their problem. 

After telling him, Norway looked up at his love. The Dane’s eyes held sadness of course, but there was also a bit of defiance in them. Curious as to what Denmark would do, Norway stayed still.

To his surprise, Denmark slipped off his ring, the one he had gotten on their first raid together. He took one of his own chains, and slid his ring onto it. Slowly, he slipped the new necklace over Norway’s head and placed a small peck on the shorter’s forehead.

Norway was honestly touched. He could not help himself from burying his face into Denmark’s chest and crying. The older nation wrapped his arms around the younger one just like during their viking days, and whispered comforting words to soothe the crying nation. This action only resulted in Norway holding onto Denmark even harder, as if letting the other go would be the death of him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
On the day of his wedding to Sweden, Norway was colder than usual. There were no smiles from him at all; all the guests got from him was a wave, a forced one at that. 

He felt for the necklace Denmark had given him. As he held it in his hand remembering the day it was given to him, Finland congratulated him on his marriage. He shot a glare in the Finn’s direction, and looked on towards the crowds. Taking the ring in hand, Norway slipped it on his wedding finger and closed his eyes, pretending as if it were his wedding to Denmark, the one he loved, and not Sweden, his friend. 

After his small moment, he took the ring back off, and tucked it safely underneath his clothes. He would not let anyone take it away from him. He sent the people one more smile, or more appropriately, a grimace, before cutting the act and letting his annoyance with the whole affair show on his face.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Norway heard of Denmark’s visit to Sweden’s home to ask for help, he felt a bit of hope rise in him. Norway felt as though it would not be too long until he would be able to see Denmark again, and he was very much so looking forward to the next time they met. 

Sweden-Norway’s king had died, and the queen of Denmark became the ruler of the three Scandinavian countries, as well as Finland and Iceland. They all lived together again just as they did so in the viking age, but things slowly started to change. Denmark was starting to get arrogant and intolerable.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
One day, Iceland and Norway were out in the fields picking through flowers when Iceland brought up the topic of Denmark. 

“I don’t like Denmark; he’s not nice,” said the youngest Nordic. 

Norway couldn’t blame Iceland for how he felt, but he didn’t want the nation to hate Denmark. 

“Don’t worry about that, he’ll come back down to earth. I was the same,” Norway replied, thinking of the old days.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
One day, Denmark pushed the Norwegian a bit too far. 

They were outside reprimanding Iceland on his behavior when Denmark suddenly lifted his dirty feet upon the table and told Norway to massage them. He wasn’t sure exactly what happened, but something within Norway just snapped, and he lunged for the Dane trying to hit him. 

The same night, the Norwegian and the Dane both got into an argument and the younger stormed off and went out riding. Although Sweden did come along, Norway paid him no attention. He was too busy focusing on his horse and contemplating when it was exactly that Denmark’s attitude had changed. 

Norway missed the old Denmark. Everything was very calm and relaxed when they were together and Norway always felt safe with Denmark’s arms wrapped around him, a big cloak covering them both. Nowadays, it was almost as if Denmark was trying the Norwegian’s patience on purpose, and Norway couldn’t help but want to go back to the old days.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As time went by, Norway started to spend more time with Sweden. Whenever Norway and Denmark got together, they would fight and Sweden was always there for Norway right after Norway would leave. It came to a point where Norway’s relationship with Sweden was almost like the Dane’s relationship with the Norwegian.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Norway couldn’t believe Denmark would go this far. He knew that there had always been a sort of tension between Denmark and Sweden, and it didn’t take Norway long to see how Denmark was jealous of the time Norway spent with Sweden. Norway suspected that Denmark would have fought physically with Sweden when he got fed up, but the Norwegian never expected the deaths of innocent people would be the way Denmark would choose to show Sweden “who truly was in charge”.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
One night, Norway felt as if something were not quite right. He checked Sweden’s room to ask if the other nation noticed anything strange happening, but when Norway got there, he saw Finland following Sweden out of their room. Norway followed them until they went outside, and that was when he decided to speak up and ask what he had been thinking all along. 

“Where are you going?” he called out to the two in front of him. He wasn’t sure what was going on, and he wanted to know what was happening. 

“Come with us Norway, we’re leaving Denmark…” Sweden said.

“No. Don’t...I can’t do it,” Norway replied. There was no way he could ever leave Denmark. Although he was very annoying, Norway still loved him and he wasn’t about to leave the Danish nation.

“But please Norway, come with us,” pleaded Sweden. “Please Norway, I beg you. Come with us and live a better life.”

“No...I can’t,” Norway reiterated. He was not going to following Sweden, especially if it was to a place away from Denmark. 

“But please Norway, I promise you everything will be much better…”continued the Swede, eventually leaning in for a kiss.

At that moment, Norway quickly stepped away from the other. Sweden stopped him by his necklace and then examined the ring that hung about it for a moment. Norway hoped that Sweden wouldn’t break the necklace, or even worse, the ring. 

“Danish whore…” was all the Swede said before walking off.

Norway was left alone in the courtyard. He sat down on the stone and thought for a moment, regretting nothing but the fact that he let two of his friends go alone on a journey by themselves.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“What are you saying?!” exclaimed Denmark.

“He said that, he seemed upset…” Norway quietly replied. 

The two were talking about what had happened earlier in the night. Before Norway could get another word in, or even calm Denmark down a bit, the Dane stormed off, leaving the Norwegian all alone in the room they were in.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was late at night and the moon was high up in the sky and Norway was in Denmark’s room. While the Danish nation slept, Norway gently ran his fingers through his light blonde hair. The Dane slept soundly and the Norwegian just sighed. He knew how heartbroken the other felt about their friends’ escape. Although Denmark was mean and harsh towards the two, Norway knew he truly cared for them. 

Throughout the day, Denmark moped around the house crying and generally being depressed at the whole situation. It broke Norway’s heart to see his love in that state because he knew he could do nothing to help, so the Norwegian would just visit the Dane’s room at night, offering a bit of comfort to the other nation in his sleep. 

After a while, Norway felt the nation underneath him stir.

“...Norge…?” mumbled Denmark.

“Yes…?” replied Norway softly.

“Please don’t ever leave me...I’m sorry...please don’t go…N-norge…” the Dane said, still in a dream-like state. 

Norway placed a soft kiss on Denmark’s lips. 

“You have nothing to worry about, okay? I’m not ever going to leave you; I’ll be always by your side.”


End file.
